Kul Tiras (royaume)
Cet article parle de la nation humaine / royaume de Kul Tiras. Pour l'archipel où il se situe, voir Kul Tiras (île). Daelin Portvaillant † ** Katherine Portvaillant *Maison Portvaillant ** Derek Portvaillant *Maison Corsandre ** Priscilla Corsandre † *Maison Malvoie ** Arthur Malvoie † ** Mérédith Malvoie † *Garde des Malvoie ** Everit Reade † *Maison Chantorage ** Seigneur Chantorage † |Dirigeant = Jaina Portvaillant |Dirigeant(s) = * Tandred Portvaillant (Maison Portvaillant) * Lucille Malvoie (Maison Malvoie) * Joan Aubeclaire (Garde des Malvoie) * Brannon Chantorage (Maison Chantorage) * Frère Pike (Sillage des tempêtes) |Nombre de membres = |pop = |races = * * |ancienne race = |Classe des membres = druides, chamans, chasseurs, guerriers, mages, moines, prêtres, voleurs |capitale = Boralus |cité = *Rade de Tiragarde **Colline de la Vigie **Quai du Trident **Passegué **Port-du-Pont *Vallée Chantorage **Brennadam **Hameau du Meunier *Drustvar **Butte-du-Faucon **Havrebrune **Ferté-d'Arom **Val-Archer |ancienne cité = Corlain |base d'opération = Rade de Tiragarde *Tol Dagor Drustvar *Cime du Guetteur Vallée Chantorage *Fort Daelin |ancienne base d'opération = *Porte de Daelin *Donjon de Tiragarde |langage = Commun |slang = Nain |zone = Azeroth |affiliation = Alliance |ancienne affiliation = Alliance de Lordaeron |statut = Actif |intendant = Inconnu |tabard = Tiras.jpg}} Kul Tiras est l'un des Sept Royaumes humains situé sur l'archipel éponyme. Il naquit de l'éclatement de l'empire d'Arathor et fut l'un des membres de l'Alliance de Lordaeron avant de la quitter suite à la mort de Daelin Portvaillant. Sa capitale est Boralus, sa couleur nationale est le vert et son symbole une ancre. Histoire Fondation thumb|right|Les îles de Kul Tiras 2700 ans avant l'ouverture de la Porte des ténèbres, les humains étendaient les frontières de l'empire d'Arathor sur le continent de Lordaeron. Ceux qui s'étaient établis sur les côtes de la péninsule de Gilnéas s'aventuraient de plus en plus loin au large du continent, et finirent par découvrir de larges îles riches en métaux et autres ressources naturelles. Décidant de s'y installer, ces marins baptisèrent leur avant-poste Kul Tiras.World of Warcraft - Chroniques (volume 1), L'expansion d'Arathor (p 133) D'après les légendes, ces premiers marins devinrent les Eaugures et menèrent le reste de leur peuple à bon port.Légendes des Eaugures Peu après leur arrivée, les colons humains rencontrèrent les drust qui vivaient alors sur l'île. Bien que voulant cohabiter en harmonie avec les autochtones, les humains durent subir pendant des générations les attaques des drust qui refusaient toute tentative de paix jusqu'à la création de l'Ordre des Braises, organisation d'auto-défense.Quête: L'Ordre des Braises La Guerre contre les Drust prit fin vers 2000 avant l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres quand le chef drust Gorak Tul fut vaincu par les troupes du colonel Arom Malvoie lors de la Bataille de la Ferté-d'Arom.Quête : Bribes de l'histoire Suite à la défaite des Drust, Arom Malvoie fut élevé au rang de seigneur en récompense de sa bravoure avant de fonder la Maison Malvoie qui deviendrait avec le temps une des familles les plus influentes de la nation de Kul Tiras.Quête : Victoire éclatante Naissance d'une nation thumb|right|Les cité-états d'Arathor Pendant de nombreux siècles, Arathor continua de prospérer, mais le pouvoir de Strom sur l'ensemble du royaume ne cessait de s'amenuiser. Encerclée par des terrains rocheux et montagneux pauvres en ressources naturelles, la capitale ne pouvait tout simplement plus rivaliser face à l'économie des autres cités. Kul Tiras, spécialisée dans la navigation et le commerce, finit par constituer la plus grande puissance maritime d'Arathor. Son immense flotte lui permit d'explorer les côtes des Royaumes de l'Est, découvrant de nouvelles contrés et exportant des produits exotiques venant de tout le continent. L'empire d'Arathor finit par disparaître quand elle éclata aux alentours de 1200 ans avant l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres. Divisées, les 7 cités-états qui en avaient émergées devinrent de plus en plus distantes et insulaires, uniquement soucieuses de leur propre bien-être tandis que des rivalités commençaient à émerger entre elles. World of Warcraft - Chroniques (volume 1) : Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau monde : La division d'Arathor : Pages 141 à 143 De ces cités-états naquirent les Sept Royaumes: Kul Tiras, Lordaeron, Dalaran, Gilnéas, Alterac, Hurlevent et Stromgarde, héritière de l'ancienne capitale Strom. Deuxième guerre 4 ans après l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres, quelques temps après la fin de la Première Guerre, la nouvelle de la destruction du royaume de Hurlevent par la Horde se répandit parmi les autres nations humaines. Craignant pour leurs propres royaumes, les nations humaines se réunirent au cours du Conseil des sept nations pour discuter des mérites d'une action commune contre cette nouvelle menace. L'amiral suprême de Kul Tiras Daelin Portvaillant, était un ami du régent de Hurlevent Anduin Lothar et était prêt à venger le royaume déchu. Après de nombreuses délibérations et un discours passionné de Turalyon, les différentes nations s'accordèrent à créer l'Alliance de LordaeronWorld of Warcraft - Chroniques (volume 2) : Partie 2 : La Horde et l'Alliance : Chapitre 4 : La Première guerre : Le Conseil des sept nations : Page 142 dont Daelin devint le Grand amiral des forces navales. thumb|right|Bataille entre troupes de Kul Tiras et du clan de la Lame-Ardente (d'après les couleurs qu'ils arborent) Sous les ordres du Grand amiral, l'armada de l'Alliance participa à l'un des premiers engagements de la guerre entre humains et orcs. Peu avant la Bataille des Contreforts de Hautebrande, les navires de Portvaillant purent intercepter la flotte de la Horde au large de l'île de Zul'Dare. Les humains étant bien plus expérimentés sur les mers que les orcs, la bataille tourna rapidement à l'avantage de l'Alliance, jusqu'à l'arrivée de trois dragons rouges du Clan Gueule-de-dragon envoyés en renforts. Sans aucun moyen de se protéger des puissantes créatures, les navires humains furent forcés de se retirer de la bataille et les orcs débarquèrent en Lordaeron. La marine de Kul Tiras fut stationnée auprès de la frontière Nord de Khaz Modan afin d'empêcher les orcs d'avancer vers les territoires Sud de Lordaeron.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Acte II : Khaz Modan, Mission des humains : Tol Barad thumb|right|Bataille de l'île de l'affliction Après la déroute de la Horde lors de l'assaut de la capitale de Lordaeron, les orcs le Chef de guerre Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin décida de sonner la retraite pour les territoires toujours sous leur contrôle au Sud. Le Clan Rictus-de-Noirdent, qui avait été envoyé à la poursuite des traîtres des clans Foudreguerre et Marteau du crépuscule, avait pour consigne de retrouver Marteau-du-Destin pour monter une contre-attaque. Mais en chemin des Îles Brisées vers l'île de l'affliction, le clan fut attaqué par les navires kultirassiens. La Bataille de l'île de l'affliction fut particulièrement sanglante pour les deux camps. Bien que soutenus par les chevaucheurs de griffon du clan Marteau-Hardi, l'Alliance subit de nombreuses pertes. La Troisième flotte de Kul Tiras en particulier fut anéantie par les dragons de la HordeQuête : La troisième flotte, et le commandant Derek Portvaillant lui-même y perdit la vie. L'Alliance coula la majeure partie de la flotte de la Horde, les quelques survivants qui parvinrent à fuir pour Hurlevent occupée ne suffisant pas à empêcher la défaite totale de la Horde. L'île de l'affliction fut reconquise par l'Alliance peu de temps après la bataille, mais la perte de Derek marqua fortement le Grand amiral Portvaillant qui éprouverait une haine implacable envers les Orcs jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.World of Warcraft - Chroniques (volume 2) : Partie 2 : La Horde et l'Alliance : Chapitre 5 : La Deuxième guerre : La bataille de Crestfall : Page 172 Période d'entre-guerres Après la guerre, Kul Tiras continua de patrouiller régulièrement dans la baie de Baradin.Au-delà de la Porte des Ténèbres. Un autre membre de l'Alliance de Lordaeron, le royaume d'Alterac, s'était rendu coupable de trahison pendant la guerre en aidant en secret la Horde. Le complot découvert, Alterac fut envahie et occupée par les autres royaumes et son dirigeant, le roi Aiden Perenolde, assigné à résidence. Cela marqua le début de la crise d'Alterac, au cours de laquelle les différentes nations humaines se disputèrent sur le sort du royaume. Daelin Portvaillant s'opposa notamment au prétendant au trône soutenu par le roi de Gilnéas Genn Grisetête, craignant que celui-ci ne s'en serve pour croître son influence dans la région et nuire à la souveraineté navale de Kul Tiras. Il s'opposait également à l'annexion du royaume par Lordaeron et Stromgarde. La situation risquait de s'aggraver davantage avec les machinations d'Aile de mort qui avait prit les traits d'un autre prétendant au trône, Daval Prestor, mais le dragon noir disparu avant qu'un conflit n'éclate.Le Jour du Dragon Malgré l'éclatement de l'Alliance, Daelin Portvaillant resta un soutien fidèle au roi Terenas Menethil II de Lordaeron et sa flotte continua à protéger les routes maritimes contre les pirates et à maintenir l'ordre sur les océans.Manuel de Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Troisième guerre Drapeau de Kul Tiras|thumb|right Peu de temps avant la Troisième Guerre, la Horde de Thrall vola des navires à Austrivage et entreprit de rejoindre Kalimdor sur les indications du prophète Medivh. Quand Daelin Portvaillant fut informé du vol, il envoya les marins de Kul Tiras à leur poursuite mais, pris dans une tempête, ils échouèrent sur une île proche du Maelström où ils établirent un avant-poste.World of Warcraft - Chroniques (volume 3), Chapitre 2 : La Troisième guerre, Les Sombrelances Ils pourchassèrent les trolls Sombrelance qui y résidaient jusqu'à l'arrivée des orcs de Thrall qui rasèrent la base des humains. Les survivants kultirassiens furent ensuite capturés par les murlocs qui servaient la Sorcière des mers Zar'jira pour lui servir de sacrifice.Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Campagne Démo, mission "Chevaucheurs des tempêtes" Quand la Troisième guerre commença, Jaina Portvaillant, grande mage de Dalaran et fille de l'amiral suprême Daelin Portvaillant, fut convaincu par le prophète Medivh de fuir les Royaumes de l'Est pour Kalimdor. Jaina fonda l'Expédition humaine avec des membres de chaque races et nations de l'Alliance, dont le Corps d'élite de Kul Tiras.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Campagne des orcs: L'invasion de Kalimdor, Chapitre 3 : Le cri du clan Warsong Arrivée en Kalimdor, l'Expédition humaine combattit à la fois la Horde de Thrall et les Elfes de la nuit menés par Tyrande Murmevent et Malfurion Hurlorage avant de finalement s'allier avec eux pour combattre la Légion ardente au cours de la Bataille du mont Hyjal. La guerre terminée, les forces de Jaina fondèrent la cité de Theramore dans le Marécage d'Âprefange et décidèrent de maintenir la paix avec la Horde installée dans la région voisine de Durotar. Les habitants de Theramore adoptèrent une bannière inspirée du drapeau kultirassien, avec une ancre bleue sur fond blanc. En dehors de la flotte commandée par Jaina, on ignore dans quelle mesure Kul Tiras participa à la Troisième guerre. L'invasion de Durotar thumb|right|Base de Kul Tiras en Kalimdor Daelin Portvaillant mena plusieurs flottes de Kul Tiras vers Kalimdor à la recherche de sa fille et d'éventuels survivants de Lordaeron. Lorsque l'amiral découvrit à la place la présence de la Horde, il ordonna l'invasion de Durotar. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les créatures qui avaient faillit détruire l'humanité reconstituer leurs forces. Les Kultirassiens ne sachant pas où se trouvait Jaina, le lieutenant Alverold fut envoyé en mission d'exploration autour du continent de Kalimdor pendant que Portvaillant mena le premier débarquement sur le rivage.Ordres de l'amiral Portvaillant Des forts apparurent rapidement sur la côte Est de Kalimdor, tandis que des expéditions s'aventurèrent dans les terres. Peu disposé à même parlementer avec les orcs alliés à sa fille, le Grand Amiral attaqua sans relâche la Horde de Durotar. La flotte kultirassienne débarqua sur les Îles de l'Écho, forçant les trolls Sombrelances à fuir pour le continent. Les humains tentèrent même d'assassiner Thrall en prétextant vouloir parlementer. Thrall exigea une riposte contre l'agresseur, mais n'étant pas sûr que l'ennemi ne venait pas de Theramore il envoya Rexxar, Rokhan et Chen Brune d'Orage demander des explications à Jaina. Celle-ci ne savait rien des attaques contre la Horde et demanda qu'on lui montre des preuves. La base côtière de Kul Tiras avait été détruite par des nagas mais Jaina put interroger un survivant qui lui fit comprendre d'où venait la flotte. De retour à Theramore, Jaina fut stupéfaite de voir son père débarquer. D'abord ravi, l'Amiral suprême n'accepta pas d'apprendre que sa fille avait pactisé avec la Horde et il prit de force le contrôle de la ville et de ses armées. Parvenant à s'enfuir, Rexxar et ses compagnons avertirent Thrall qu'il fallait se préparer à la guerre. Rexxar réunit les trolls, taurens et même les ogres du clan Cognepierre sous la bannière de la Horde et rasa la base principale de Kul Tiras dans la région, située dans la Crique du Mascaret. Les Kultirassiens se retirèrent sur l'île de Theramore, depuis laquelle ils comptaient lancer d'autres offensives sur le continent. Grâce à Jaina, qui désapprouvait les actions de son père et désirait récupérer le contrôle de sa nation, la Horde put contacter des gobelins qui construisirent une flotte permettant la destruction des navires encerclant l'île et l'invasion de Theramore. Jaina souhaitait seulement uniquement que Thrall garantisse que les habitants de Theramore ne seraient pas attaqués par la Horde, ce qu'il lui promit. La bataille pour Theramore fut sanglante, et l'Amiral suprême lui-même finit par périr sous les coups de la Horde. Les humains se rendirent, et Jaina pleura la mort de son père, regrettant qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté à temps. Comprenant que Jaina avait tout fait pour empêcher le conflit, Thrall maintint son traité avec Theramore et laissa la cité et ses habitants.Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Campagne des Orcs : La fondation de Durotar, Acte 3 : L'éclat de la gloire La plupart des survivants de Kul Tiras repartirent pour les Royaumes de l'Est.World of Warcraft - Chroniques (volume 3) - La Flotte de Kul Tiras (page 112) Une seconde vague de marins kultirassiens menés par le Lieutenant Benedict établit le Donjon de Tiragarde peu de temps après, et continua à attaquer la Horde comme le prévoyaient les ordres de l'Amiral. La Horde les combattit pendant des années sans pouvoir les déloger de leur fort jusqu'à ce qu'une lame de fond causée par le Cataclysme balaye le chateau de ses habitants.Quête : De mal en pis On ignore ce qu'il advint de la flotte commandée par le lieutenant Alverold. Le royaume de Kul Tiras finit par apprendre ce qu'il était arrivé aux marins et à leur amiral en Kalimdor. La veuve de Daelin, Katherine Portvaillant, fut nommée nouvel Amiral suprême de la nation et réclama une riposte de l'Alliance contre la Horde, mais les autres nations ne donnèrent pas suite à cette demande. Elles pansaient toujours leurs blessures de la Troisième guerre et considéraient que Daelin avait mené une guerre d'agression et ne devait sa mort qu'à lui-même. Furieux, le royaume maritime s'isola de l'Alliance et du reste du monde et porta une haine farouche à Jaina, la fille qui avait trahi sa famille.La fille du vent salé Une nation divisée Séparé du reste de l'Alliance, le royaume de Kul Tiras fut épargné par les conflits qui ébranlèrent Azeroth. Malgré cela, la mort de Daelin fragilisa grandement le royaume. Kul Tiras subit une hausse des crimes, de la corruption et de la piraterie. Les gens perdaient confiance en la famille Portvaillant. La situation se dégrada jusqu'au point où, au moment de la fin de la Troisième invasion de la Légion ardente, les trois autres familles nobles de Kul Tiras conspiraient chacun de leur coté pour prendre le pouvoir. Le Seigneur Chantorage, chef de la famille Chantorage, s'allia en secret avec la Reine Azshara. Il convaincu la plupart des Eaugures de comploter contre les Portvaillant afin d'usurper le pouvoir de Boralus. Pour cela, ils utilisèrent un rituel pour emprisonner la Flotte kultirassienne dans une sombre tempête, dans le but de la livrer à Azshara. Les loyalistes Chantorages asservirent la population locale pour les forcer à construire plus de naviresQuête : Esclavage aquatique et empêchaient quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir de la région.Quête : Des problèmes de frontière Au même moment, leurs alliés nagas Zeth'jir attaquèrent le Fort Daelin dans le but de détruire la digue qui empêchait la région de sombrer sous les flots. Avec la disparition de la flotte kultirassienne, le pays était vulnérable aux attaques. Dame Priscilla Corsandre profita de la situation pour passer un pacte avec le pirate Harlan Sweete, capitaine des Lamineurs. Dans la Fonderie Corsandre, Priscilla Corsandre faisait fabriquer avec de l'Azerite des armes qui étaient ensuite livrées aux pirates de Port-Liberté. Les pirates devaient ensuite utiliser ces armes pour attaquer la Rade de Tiragarde, ce qui saperait l'autorité des Portvaillant et permettrait à Corsandre de prendre le pouvoir. En échange, Sweete serait nommé commandant de la flotte kultirassienne. Pendant ce temps, la région de Drustvar sombrait dans le chaos. La matriarche de la Famille Malvoie, Dame Mérédith Malvoie, avait pactisé avec l'esprit du défunt Gorak Tul. Celui-ci apprit à Mérédith la magie des Drust afin qu'elle puisse sauver son mari le Seigneur Arthur Malvoie de la mort et le couronner seigneur de tout Kul TirasQuête : À l'assaut du manoir. En échange, elle devait travailler à ramener les Drust à la vie. Mérédith créa le Sabbat Malecarde, un culte de sorcières qui utilisa sa magie pour kidnapper et réduire en esclavage de nombreux habitants de la région et en massacrer beaucoup d'autres. Le déferlement La paix ne régnait pas non plus dans le reste du monde. Alors que tous célébraient encore la défaite de la Légion ardente, Sylvanas Coursevent, Reine des Réprouvés devenue Chef de guerre de la Horde, déclara la guerre à l'Alliance. Les deux factions savaient que le contrôle des mers serait primordial dans le conflit, et c'est pourquoi la Horde fit s'échapper de la Prison de Hurlevent la Princesse Talanji et le Prophète Zul. Les dirigeants de l'Alliance craignaient que la Horde puisse forger une alliance avec l'Empire zandalari et sa Flotte dorée et ainsi assurer sa suprématie maritime. Jaina Portvaillant se porta alors volontaire pour de ramener sous le giron de l'Alliance la seule nation dont la marine pouvait contester les Zandalari sur les mers: Kul Tiras.Quête : Le déferlement Jaina avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Daelin. La cité qu'elle avait tout fait pour défendre, Theramore, avait été anéantie par Garrosh Hurlenfer, alors Chef de guerre de la Horde. Elle fut un temps nommée dirigeante du Kirin Tor et de Dalaran, mais elle quitta ses fonctions lorsque les autres membres se prononcèrent pour accepter de nouveau les membres de la Horde dans leurs rangs. Jaina avait depuis beaucoup regretté de ne pas avoir écouté son père, et bien que Garrosh ait été déposé puis tué elle en voulait toujours à la Horde. Elle ne désirait plus l'anéantissement total de la Horde et de tous ses membres, mais ne recherchait plus la paix avant tout non plus. Lorsque Jaina débarqua à Boralus avec un émissaire de l'Alliance, l'accueil des habitants fut pour le moins glacial. Katherine Portvaillant refusa d'aider l'Alliance, renia sa fille et laissa sa conseillère Priscilla Corsandre s'occuper du sort des nouveaux arrivants. Jaina fut envoyé sur Funesterre, tandis que l'émissaire l'accompagnant fut incarcéré à Tol Dagor, la prison qui appartenait à la Compagnie marchande Corsandre. Mais parmi les Kultirassiens, il y en avait encore qui était fidèles aux Portvaillant et souhaitaient sauver le royaume de sa perte. Voyant que l'Alliance pouvait les aider, le maître du port de Boralus et ancien chevalier Cirrus Lafalaise engagea les services du corsaire Flynn Bellebrise pour faire évader l'émissaire. Avec leur aide et celle de Taelia dont Cirrus avait la garde, l'émissaire parvint à infiltrer la fonderie et Port-Liberté et à récolter des preuves de la machination de Corsandre. Peu de temps après, les pirates Lamineurs attaquèrent la porte de Daelin dans le sud de la rade de Tiragarde qui protégeait l'accès à la baie intérieure. Grâce aux armes de la compagnie Corsandre ils réussirent à détruire la porte et ses défenses. Les Kultirassiens purent repousser les pirates, mais le plan de Corsandre fonctionna et la nouvelle de l'attaque se propagea dans le pays. Katherine Portvaillant s'adressa en présence de dame Corsandre à des citoyen mécontents réunis sur la Place de l'unité. Elle avait décidé d'abdiquer et de nommer Corsandre nouvelle Amiral suprême pour la remplacer, mais la cérémonie fut interrompue par le groupe de Taelia qui révéla en détail le complot de Corsandre. En réaction ses forces attaquèrent les Portvaillant et bien que le coup fut réprimé Corsandre s'échappa. Katherine Portvaillant, profondément chamboulée par ces révélations, accepta de rencontrer les représentants de l'Alliance et de coopérer. Pendant ce temps, la résistance s'organisa dans la Vallée de Chantorage. Le Bataillon Portvaillant parvint à repousser l'assaut naga sur le fort Daelin et le village des Alizés et tua non seulement les commandants nagas mais aussi la Fierté d'Azshara, monstre créé par la Reine Azshara elle-mêmeQuête : Menace des profondeurs. Pour protéger le reste des habitants de la région des dangers qui les menaçaient, la milice du Sillage des tempêtes fut créée. Mené par le Frère Pike, un eaugure non-corrompu, et avec l'aide de l'émissaire de l'Alliance, le Sillage libéra les habitants réduits en esclavage et combatit les forces loyales à Chantorage. Le Sillage réalisa au cours de son enquête le degré de corruption de la maison Chantorage lorsque l'émissaire découvrit parmi leurs rangs des k'thir, des créatures abyssales aux sombres desseins.Quête : Des voix étouffées Le Sillage des tempêtes affronta Chantorage jusqu'à son fief du Sanctuaire des Tempêtes, siège du pouvoir de la maison Chantorage et ses eauguresGuide de l'aventurier en jeu - Instance Battle for Azeroth - Sanctuaire des Tempêtes Le seigneur Chantorage, ses sbires et les monstruosités que le sanctuaire abritait furent tués et le temple purifié. Après la victoire, frère Pike délivra la flotte kultirassienne de son emprisonnement grâce à un rituel magique. Il ne put cependant rappeler les marins à bon port, le destin de la flotte reposant sur les Portvaillant. Cela résolu, il restait cependant encore un problème de taille. La région toute entière de Drustvar était en passe de tomber entre les mains du Sabbat Malecarde, la capitale Corlain et de nombreux villages tels que Havrebrune et Butte-du-Faucon étaient complètement envahis par les sorcières et les assemblages maccarbres qu'elles créaient. La population sombrait dans la panique et s'apprêtait à pendre la fille de la famille Malvoie, Lucille Malvoie, celle-ci étant accusée de sorcellerieQuête : La malédiction de Val-Archer. L'aventurier de l'Alliance arriva juste à temps pour prouver son innocence avec l'aide du Maréchal Everit Reade et de la Garde des Malvoie. Réalisant le danger que posait le Sabbat, Lucille décida de recréer l'Ordre des Braises avec des membres de sa gardeQuête : Un ordre nouveau. Sous le commandement de Lucille, les inquisiteurs de l'Ordre repoussèrent petit à petit le Sabbat jusqu'au Manoir Malvoie. Ils y découvrirent que le Sabbat était dirigé par Mérédith Malvoie elle-même et que le seigneur Arthur Malvoie était devenu un mort-vivant qui lui obéissait. Mérédith ensorcela le maréchal Everit Reade et força ses anciens alliés à l'abattre. Les autres inquisiteurs prirent ensuite d'assaut le manoir afin de mettre un terme aux agissements des sorcières.Quête : L'assaut du manoir Après avoir vaincu Mérédith et ses acolytes, les inquisiteurs durent affronter Gorak Tul qui était parvenu à revenir dans le monde physique. La bataille fut rude mais le Drust fini par être repoussé dans les Ulterres, ce qui marqua la fin du Sabbat Malecarde à Drustvar. Retour à l'ordre et dans l'Alliance Une fois le contrôle de l'île rétabli, l'amiral suprême Katherine Portvaillant partit à la recherche de sa fille avec l'aide de l'aventurier de l'Alliance. Alors qu'ils s'occupaient à libérer Jaina qui se trouvait dans les Ulterres, dame Corsandre profita de l'occasion pour réunir ses forces. À peine Katherine et Jaina furent de retour à Boralus que la ville fut assiégéeQuête : Siège de Boralus : Le retour de dame Corsandre. L'armée de Corsandre, formée de pirates et de membres de la Compagnie Corsandre, parvint à percer les défenses et envahit la ville. La garde des Portvaillant et l'émissaire de l'Alliance combattirent ensemble les envahisseurs et, après un combat acharné, finirent par reprendre le contrôle de la ville. La victoire fut cependant de courte durée, car une seconde flotte menée par Dame Corsandre elle-même se prépara à attaquer la ville, maintenant que ses défenses n'étaient plus capables de résister. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Katherine Portvaillant donna à Jaina le pendentif ancestral de leur famille. Jaina se servit du pendentif pour retrouver la trace de la flotte kultirassienne et la mener à elle. La flotte commandée par Tandred Portvaillant surclassait de loin les navires ennemis, forçant Dame Corsandre et ses forces à se rendre. La défaite et l'arrestation de Corsandre signa le retour de la stabilité dans le royaume. Quelques temps plus tard, Katherine, Jaina, les rois Anduin Wrynn et Genn Grisetête et les représentants des nobles maisons se réunirent sur la place de l'Unité. Katherine y annonça non seulement le retour de Kul Tiras dans l'Alliance mais aussi son abdication au titre d'amiral suprême, nommant sa fille Jaina comme nouvelle dirigeante du pays.Quête : Une nation unie Politique Bien qu'elle soit souvent considérée comme un royaume, la nation kultirassienne est en réalité une amirauté. Elle est dirigée non pas par un roi mais par un amiral suprême qui possède néanmoins les même qualités qu'un monarque. L'amiral suprême est à la tête de l'armée et de la garde. Le pays est organisé en plusieurs grandes maisons. Elles faisaient front commun sous le commandement de Daelin Portvaillant, mais cela a changé après sa défaite à Theramore. * La Maison Portvaillant est la famille dirigeante; c'est de cette lignée que viennent les amiraux suprêmes. * La Maison Corsandre contrôle une grande partie de la richesse nationale au travers de la Compagnie marchande Corsandre. * La Maison Chantorage dirige la vallée de Chantorage et les eaugures qui construisent et bénissent les navires de la flotte du pays. * La Maison Malvoie dirige Drustvar et fournit l'essentiel du minerai du royaume et certains de ses guerriers les plus aguerris. Fichier:Bannière Portvaillant.jpg|Maison Portvaillant Fichier:Bannière Corsandre.jpg|Maison Corsandre Fichier:Bannière Chantorage.jpg|Maison Chantorage Fichier:Bannière Malvoie.jpg|Maison Malvoie Armée Kul Tiras possède l'une des plus grosses marines au monde, concurrencée uniquement par les Zandalari. Son armée est composée de différents corps : *Amirauté des Portvaillant ** Flotte kultirassienne ** Marine de Kul Tiras ** Garde d'élite de l'amiral ** Garde de Boralus ** Garde des Portvaillant * Sillage des tempêtes ** Bataillon Portvaillant * Garde des Malvoie ** Ordre des Braises Corps d'armée qui ne sont plus en activité : * Troisième flotte (coulée pendant la Deuxième guerre) * Corps d'élite de Kul Tiras (faisait partie de l'Expédition humaine; intégra la nation de Theramore) * Marine Kul'Tiras (anéantie par la destruction de l'île des Sombrelances) * Armée de Daelin Portvaillant pendant l'invasion de Durotar (anéantie par la Horde) ** Armada humaine ** Forces humaines ** Pionniers humains Lors de l'invasion de Durotar, les armées de Daelin Portvaillant comprenaient en plus des troupes humaines classiques des aumôniers, des croisés, des guerriers navals, des hydromanciens et des tireurs d'élite de la marine. Peuple et culture Kul Tiras est organisé en plusieurs grandes maisons: les maisons Portvaillant, Malvoie, Chantorage et Corsandre.Quête : Une nation divisée Le noms des habitants de Kul Tiras (ou gentilé) est "Kultirassien"Quête : La mise au pas des Kultirassiens, et l'adjectif correspondant kultirassien(ne)Objet : Pièces kultirassiennes contrefaites. Le terme "tirasien" a également été utilisé par le passéObjet : Armure tirasienne de récupération en plaques. Kul Tiras produit et exporte du vin rouge.Récit Genn Grisetête : Le seigneur de la meute Les Kultirassiens sont équipés d'armes relativement élégantes et basées sur un thème nautique. Pour Drustvar, par contre, le thème est nettement plus sombre portant sur la magie noire, avec des personnages nettement plus jeune que leur physique ne le laisse supposer, la magie ayant eu effet vieillissant sur leurs tissus.The Art of World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth sur Judgehype Les marins du groupe des Barges protègent Kul Tiras contre les monstres marins. L'élevage et l'art de monter à cheval sont des disciplines importantes pour les Kultirassiens, et bon nombre d’entre eux sont des cavaliers et des fauconniers talentueuxBattle for Azeroth : visite guidée de la rade de Tiragarde On apprend très tôt aux chevaux de l'armée de Kul Tiras à ne pas craindre l'eau. C'est pourquoi ils adorent galoper le long de la côte et dans les embruns.Monture : Étalon crin-de-mer Le festival de chasse et d'équitation de Norwington rassemble chaque année des cavaliers de tout Kul Tiras.Quête : Invité d'honneur Les Kultirassiens croient en une divinité connue comme la Mère des marées et les eaugures sont ses prêtres. Les gens font appel à la mer pour les guider, comme d'autres à la Lumière, mais les eaugures ont une plus forte connexion avec les eaux. Ils bénissent aussi chacun des navires kultirassiens. C'est ce qui les distingue vraiment des bateaux de passage. Ils sont mystérieux mais très importants pour Kul Tiras. Ils aident à remplir les filets de poissons et font pleuvoir dans les champs de la vallée Chantorage.Taelia dans la quête La flotte disparue Il existe à Kul Tiras un ordre de druides qui s'appellent les Parlépines. Ils sont craints par la plupart des habitantsQuête : La destiné d'un fermier. À chaque célébration, qu'il s'agisse de funérailles, de mariages ou d'anniversaires, les Kultirassiens intègrent de la mousse étoilée aux décorations. Ainsi, ceux qui les ont quittés peuvent être à leurs côtés en esprit. La particularité de cette espèce, c'est que sa magie est sensible aux émotions. Ce sont les sentiments de deuil mêlé de révérence, associés aux joyeux souvenirs gardés des moments passés avec eux, qui empêcheront la fleur de fanerQuête : Présents en esprit. Les marins ont coutume d'offrir du brin-de-mer à leur moitié et de garder la tige sur eux. La fleur est doté d'une propriété magique unique qui permet à la tige d'alimenter la fleur en eau, même une fois coupée. Ainsi, si le marin tombe par-dessus bord, l'eau salée tue la fleur restée à quai et annonce la mort du marin à ses proches. Certains marins considèrent qu'elles portent malheur, au point même de provoquer le mauvais sort. D'autres préfèrent que leurs proches apprennent la mauvaise nouvelle au plus tôtQuête : Portée culturelle Le foudrargent, métal très léger et qui résiste à la corrosion, est largement utilisé sur les bateaux de la nation. Il est tellement léger que les pirates et les soldats l'utilisent même pour leur armure parce qu'ils peuvent nager avecQuête Préparatifs rituels. Une fois béni par le prêtre des mers, le métal est immergé dans l'océan pendant une année entièreJustice en haute mer. Quand un Kultirassien devient capitaine de son propre navire, on lui offre une longue-vue ornée de pierres précieuses.Objet : Longue-vue ornée de joyaux Sites et implantations Kul Tiras est principalement situé sur l'archipel éponyme, situé dans la Grande mer à l'ouest des Royaumes de l'Est, mais elle s'est également implanté sur d'autres territoires. Île de l'affliction L'île de l'affliction est une grande île au large de la côte nord de Kul Tiras. Donjon de Tiragarde Kul Tiras contrôlait auparavant à Durotar le fort en ruine qu'est le Donjon de Tiragarde. Anciennement la citadelle du Grand Amiral pendant son invasion de Durotar, il fut ensuite dirigé par le Lieutenant Benedict qui partageait les souhaits de Portvaillant de tuer les orcs et prendre Durotar. Le donjon de Tiragarde et tous ses habitants furent noyés par un raz-de-marée causé par le Cataclysme. Le Corps expéditionnaire de Guet-du-Nord mené par le Lieutenant Palliter occupe maintenant les ruines. Tol barad Pendant la Deuxième guerre, Tol Barad était une île-citadelle de Stromgarde. Elle fut le site de nombreuses batailles historiques de cette guerre. Des années plus tard, une fois la guerre terminée, Kul Tiras revendiqua l'ancienne forteresse et y établit une prison magique sur les ruines du bastion. Des sorciers de Dalaran et Hurlevent supervisent le complexe et les prisonniers, tels que des mages ennemis, des démons mineurs et majeurs, des démonistes et des criminels de guerre Mort-vivant. Les sorciers n'autorisent personne à s'approcher de l'île et gardent l'existence de la prison un secret. L'île est devenue un lieu majeur du conflit entre l'Alliance et la Horde, mais ne semble plus appartenir à Kul Tiras. Îles des Sombrelances Les marins de Kul Tiras construisirent une base sur les îles proches du Maelström où se trouvaient les trolls Sombrelance, mais ils furent massacrés par Zar'jira. Crique du Mascaret Pendant l'invasion de Durotar, la base principale des Kultirassiens en Kalimdor se trouvait dans la crique du Mascaret mais celle-ci fut détruite par la Horde. Base côtière Autre avant-poste de Kul Tiras en Kalimdor, la base fut détruite par une attaque de nagas. Personnages notables de Kul Tiras * Daelin Portvaillant * Jaina Portvaillant * Katherine Portvaillant * Tandred Portvaillant * Derek Portvaillant * Lieutenant Benedict * Lieutenant Alverold * Barean Ponevent Dirigeants connus * Amiral suprême Daelin Portvaillant * Amiral suprême Katherine Portvaillant * Amiral suprême Jaina Portvaillant Kul Tiras en jeu Warcraft II Tides of Darkness * Souverain: Amiral Daelin Proudmoore * Bannière nationale: verte Avant la première guerre, Kul Tiras était, grâce à son imposante flotte marchande, le royaume le plus prospère du monde connu. L'Amiral Proudmoore prit l'initiative, dès les premiers raids des orcs sur les côtes de Kul Tiras, de construire une armada de vaisseaux de guerre. Répondant à la requête d'Anduin Lothar, son vieil ami, il engagea son pays dans le combat auprès des forces de l'Alliance.Manuel de Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, page 35 Kul Tiras est mentionnée dans les instructions de plusieurs missions mais ses forces n'apparaissent que dans quelques unes, dont la mission finale de la campagne des orcs "La chute de Lordaeron". Warcraft II Beyond the Dark Portal Kul Tiras apparaît dans la campagne des orcs, notamment dans la mission "Offensive sur Kul tiras" où l'île était envahie par la Horde. Il était également précisé que le royaume ne faisait plus partie de l'Alliance. Ces missions ne sont pas considérées comme canon. World of Warcraft thumb|right|Kul Tiras dans le manuel de [[World of Warcraft]] Kul Tiras n'apparaîtra dans World of Warcraft qu'à partir de l'extension Battle for Azeroth mais des éléments du royaume étaient déjà présents en jeu auparavant. Des Kultirassiens hostiles à la Horde se trouvaient au Donjon de Tiragarde en Durotar. Ils furent balayés par une lame de fond pendant Cataclysm. Dans les eaux des Paluns se trouvent également les épaves de la flotte kultirassienne coulée pendant la Deuxième guerre. Une épave d'un navire marchand de Kul Tiras se trouve au nord-est du Donjon de la Bravoure, dans la Toundra boréenne. La région sous-marine de Vashj'ir se trouve là où Kul Tiras était situé sur les cartes. Kul'tiras, l'île nation, ne sera pas visible au début du Cataclysm – quelque chose à propos des plaques tectoniques qui bougent dans la mer...Demandez au CDev Kul Tiras est l'un des territoires ajoutés pendant Battle for Azeroth. Dans le jeu de rôle La population de Kul Tiras est riche, particulièrement comparée à celles des terres ravagées au nord, et est fière de sa nation. Les Tirasiens portent le vert traditionnel et arborent le drapeau de Kul Tiras avec une ancre comme emblème. Comme les citoyens de Hautebrandes, ils célèbrent la chute de la Horde chaque année. Ils détestent le Fléau pour avoir dévasté le reste du continent; ils détestent les naga, murlocs et pirates pour avoir coulé leurs bateaux et volé leurs ressources; et ils détestent les orcs pour avoir décimer leur flotte pendant la Deuxième guerre. Ils sont des membres loyaux de l'Alliance et des amis de Forgefer. Les citoyens de Kul Tiras sont très anxieux. Regardant souvent vers l'ouest, là où les grands dirigeants de Kul Tiras sont partis et où beaucoup de soldats ont disparus, ils se demandent si ils reverront un jour leurs familles disparues. Ils sont fiers d'avoir un Portvaillant comme dirigeant, mais savent que Tandred n'est pas l'homme qu'était son père. Sur Kul Tiras, des murlocs et des naga harcèlent les marins et pêcheurs depuis la mer. Des pirates naviguent aux alentours, cherchant des navires marchants à attaquer.Lands of Conflict Géographie Kul Tiras est une grande île à l'ouest des côtes de Khaz Modan, entre Hurlevent et Lordaeron. Les régions au climat instable et au terrain accidenté sont recouvertes d'arbres clairsemés. Kul Tiras a un climat tempéré, bien que sujet aux tempêtes océaniques. La nation est également très venteuse, ce qui rend les trajets en zeppelins très périlleux. Le gibier comprend quelques créatures des forêts telles que les renards, les écureuils et l'occasionnel ours noir. Le plus grand atout de Kul Tiras est également sont plus grand danger: la mer. Les rivages de Kul Tiras abritent beaucoup de poissons et de fruits de mer. On dit que Kul Tiras possède les meilleurs homards et crabes royaux de toute la région. Crestfall, juste au large de la côte nord, et Tol'Barad, plus loin dans la même direction, font également partie de Kul Tiras. Notes *Kul Tiras est parfois également épelé Kul'TirasObjet : Solerets élégants de Kul'TirasDans Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Campagne Démo, mission "Chevaucheurs des tempêtes", la faction humaine était appelée "Marine Kul'Tiras") * Kul Tiras a débuté comme un avant-poste de navigateurs avant de devenir une cité-état puis un royaume plus important. Il n'y a cependant aucune ville nommée Kul Tiras comme on pourrait s'y attendre; il s'agit peut-être de l'ancien nom de la capitale Boralus. * L'architecture de Kul Tiras telle que vue dans Battle for Azeroth ressemble à celle de Tol Barad, ce qui est logique car Tol Barad était un territoire kultirassien. * Sur les premières cartes Kul Tiras était située dans la baie de Baradin, là où se trouve actuellement Vash'jir, avant d'être placée beaucoup plus à l'ouest au large des Royaumes de l'est. Des mouvements tectoniques causés par le Cataclysme furent utilisés pour justifier ce changement, mais la question n'est plus soulevé par la suite. * Par rapport aux autres humains, certains Kultirassiens sont beaucoup plus solidement bâtis, et d'autres au contraire sont beaucoup plus minces. Il ne s'agit cependant pas d'une race différente.Interview MMOChampion et Blizzard Watch avec Jimmy Lo et Travis Day sur Judgehype * Dans la version originale, les Kultirassiens appellent les personnages-joueurs "Mainlander", ce qui peut se traduire par "Continental". Dans la version traduite cette notion est effacée.Plusieurs exemples: dans la quête Deliverance, "Mainlander! Stop a moment" devient en français "Hé, pas si vite !"; dans la quête Really Big Problem, "Hey! Mainlander!" devient en français "Hé, vous !"; dans la quête To Market, To Market, "Thanks heaps for getting us out of that pickle, mainlander." devient en français "Merci mille fois de nous avoir sortis de ce mauvais pas." Images Kul Tiras carte.jpg|Carte de Kul Tiras Architecture Kul Tiras.jpg|Exemple d'architecture Architecture Kul Tiras 2.jpg Kul Tiras concept art 1.jpg Kul Tiras concept art 2.jpg KultirasWC2.jpg|Kul Tiras dans la carte de Warcraft II : Tides of Darkness Kul Tiras WCII BTDP.png|Kul Tiras dans la mission de Warcraft II : Beyond the Dark Portal "Offensive sur Kul tiras" Armada Kul Tiras Theramore.jpg|Armada de Kul Tiras débarquant à Theramore Kul Tiran commoner concept.jpg Kul Tiran Guard Set concept.jpg Kul Tiran Guard Set concept 2.jpg Kul Tiran Guard Set concept 3.jpg Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 2.jpg Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 3.jpg Reine pirate.jpg WoWBfAKulTirasArt03.jpg WoWBfAKulTirasArt02.jpg Soldat du donjon de Tiragarde.jpg|Un soldat de Kul Tiras Marin 1 du donjon de Tiragarde.jpg|Un marin de Kul Tiras Marin 2 du donjon de Tiragarde.jpg|Un second marin de Kul Tiras Kultiras soldier.jpg Références de:Kul Tiras en:Kul Tiras es:Kul Tiras fi:Kul Tiras ja:Kul Tiras pl:Kul Tiras Catégorie:Battle for Azeroth Catégorie:Alliance Catégorie:Arathor Catégorie:Humain * * Catégorie:Nation humaine